USDW
United Settlements of the Delta Wasteland The USDW was founded in 2238, by Nathaniel Dewitt General of 51's armed forces after the defeat of the Reformed Confederacy. When the town council met after the war they had chosen to make Nathaniel the mayor of 51, the last mayor had used too much chems. In the May of 2238, Nathaniel called a meeting with allied settlement leaders and decided to form the United Settlements of the Delta Wasteland. The majority agreed on it, and Nathaniel gave each settlement a seat in Congress with Nathaniel being made Commander of Congress. The Congressional Army The Congressional Army was formed in July of 2238 by pre-War US Private Carl Barrington and Mercenary Lucas "Bullseye" Dickson. The Congressional Army comprises of two groups of soldiers: rangers and standard infantry. When the Delta Rangers where formed they were made for mainly one job: protect the Delta from anything outside that poses a threat. They also served as scouts, snipers, and caravan guards. The infantry was the main part of the army they would usually defend settlements, attack raider outpost, and also be used as a police force in times when needed. The Expansion of 2241 in the year 2241, the USDW was in what they called the "Golden Era." Nathaniel Dewitt allowed for an attack on Fort Bellevue, a fort in the Fort Region which has been attacking traders and caravans in the area. On July 17, 2241, the attack began with three main attack forces, the first group was of fifteen soldiers and two rangers. They attacked the northern building. The second group was made of eighteen soldiers and one ranger and they attacked the east side. The final group was twelve soldiers and four rangers. Five hours after the assault began news spread of the USDW flag flying over Fort Bellevue. The traders that were taken in as slaves settled in the Northern building and built shops and houses. Afterwards, news broke of Fort Bellevue's new owner in Collier and Rivertown. The two decided they should join the USDW after weeks of debate. Collier would be the fifteenth settlement to join along with four allied settlements and Rivertown would be the nineteenth settlement to join with three others to follow. The Conquest of Wolfchase Mall In the year of 2245, General Dickson asked Congress for permission to scout the Wolfchase Malls ruins for a future settlement. Congress allowed under one condition: he can only take no more than thirty men. General Dickson was rather mad with this even though the local super mutants have taken the attention of more than half the army, so Dickson requested that fifteen rangers would scout the ruins for any notable spots in the ruins to start a settlement. After three weeks the rangers returned with two spots for a settlement, one on the first floor beside the old restaurant called "Cheese Cake Manufacturer" and the other in the old food court. When the message arrived to Nathaniel he sent back a message saying that the food court was the best choice, so the message was sent out towards the Wolfchase Mall. Within a month the mall was cleared of ferals, super mutants, and raiders, soon settlers where sent to the mall and settled in the food court, in 2279 half of the mall was settled. Wars of the USDW The War of 2236: '''The War of 2236 began in 2236 and lasted till 2238 and was the first war for the USDW, General Nathaniel Dewitt lead forces against the Reformed Confederacy in Collierville and Frayser with support from Collier and rebel groups within the Reformed Confederacy, Nathaniel would lead his armies to a swift victory after capturing their general John Leonard. The Reformed Confederacy would release all of their holdings in the Delta, this major win would show the Delta that together they are unstoppable. '''The War of Frayser: '''The war of Frayser was a rather small dispute in 2240 with Mercenaries, Raiders, and Super Mutants in now USDW territory and went in favor of the disciplined, and fairly trained Congressional Army. the war would last a month. Raiders and Super Mutants that where captured would get Capital Punishment, while Mercs would stay in jail for five years unless a 5,000 cap bail could be payed, only the more experienced Merc would be bailed while others would have to wait the five years. '''The War of Bartlett-Cordova: '''The War of Bartlett-Cordova in 2241 was a conquest to connect Collierville and Frayser, the war was another quick victory for the USDW against more raiders and super mutants with the men of the USDW saying it was only a training exercise. '''The War for Fort Bellevue: '''The War for Fort Bellevue was the hardest conflict for the USDW against a minor group, the war lasted 5 hours and cost the USDW 5 men in the battle. '''Notable People Nathaniel Dewitt Nathaniel Dewitt was a farm boy in Millington who gained experience in Archery and Marksmanship from holding off raiders and super mutants, Nathaniel when he was 15 moved to 51 and joined the second ranger battalion under major Edmond Phillip, Nathaniel after his first in counter with some super mutants proved to be useful to Major Phillip and the battalion. on July seventh 2234 Major Phillip group was ambushed by mercs in the shelby plains, the battalion won but Major Phillip was fatally wounded along with 5 dead, Phillip later died of a mole rat ambush. Nathaniel was soon put in charge of the remains of the Battalion and headed back to 51, with the battalion now only 8 men strong and the war against the Reformed Confederacy had begun Nathaniel reported to the General and began their next mission. After the war Nathaniel was promoted to General and weeks later the mayor was impeached and Nathaniel was put in charge of 51 while elections were happening. Later Nathaniel would form the USDW and be in charge of the battle of Fort Bellevue. Carl Barrington Carl was a pre-war ghoul that enlisted in the US Army in 2076 and was among the few positioned in Frayser during the Great War. In the years after the war, Carl abandoned his duties as he never got word from the remain of the US Army. Carl would do various jobs with mercs and militant groups until 2235 when he would join a small settlement armed forces to defend it from the Reformed Confederacy and would meet Nathaniel there, Nathaniel would offer him a position under him in his battalion. Carl would accept the offer after the war and be promoted to Colonel, after the USDW was formed Carl would become General of the Infantry and would lead the invasion of the Coast of Frayser. Lucas Dickson Lucas was raised by a rather softer group of mercenaries that would only fight raiders and super mutants. Lucas would be raised to fight for what was right, by the age of 16 Lucas would begin work as a mercenary and would fight with Collier during the crusade. After Lucas fought with Collier he decided to join the militia there in Collier, in 2236 Collier joined the USDW, Nathaniel saw the talent and heart of Lucas and promoted to the general of the rangers. Lucas would lead the attacks on the Wolfchase Mall. Equipment The rangers are rather poorly equipped compared to other snipers, equipped with a standard rifle, ammunition, binoculars, and a transportational radio. the infantry are better equip compared to their more professional ranger counterpart, equipped with a assault rifle, ammunition, grenades, gas mask, stempacks, rad-away, and flares. Relations * New Memphis: New Memphis and the USDW don't enjoy being neighbors and try to keep relations with them to a minimum. New Memphis really doesn't trade with the USDW ether but on rare occasions New Memphis traders will stop in Collier on their way to Jackson. * the Enclave: The USDW and the Enclave don't really care for each other. The Enclave on a rare occasion will trade some items with the USDW for food for their outpost in the area. * the Reformed Confederacy: The Reformed Confederacy is the sworn enemy of the USDW and will do anything to see the fall of this Union. * New Memphis Zoo: the New Memphis Zoo is always being watched by the USDW to ensure safety of the Zoo from the cult activity within the Zoo * Jackson: Jackson and the USDW often trade with each other and are glad to be trading partners. Jackson and the USDW have thought about military alliance but is too risky because of New Memphis. * Mississippi Traders Union: the MTU and the USDW enjoy trade with each other. Even with New Memphis' lingering over all their allies about the USDW the MTU is always happy for military help from the USDW. Quotes Category:Groups Category:Tennessee